


If we had been reversed

by Radiklement



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: 10 year crystal sleep, Angst, F/M, First Love, Fluff, Luna is alive, Lunoct, Massive angst, Older Noctis, Smut, chapter 15 setting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26091496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radiklement/pseuds/Radiklement
Summary: Noctis wakes up after his 10 year sleep to a new Lucis, plunged in darkness. His friends are excited to see him, but even more to introduce him to a mysterious person. Until his eyes fall on her, he can't even imagine she could be there. But by a strange twist of fate, his Lunafreya has been brought back to life and waiting for him to appear again. Neither of them are ready to face one another, but they've been longing and kept apart for too long. A bittersweet reunion along with a different spin on things, with a 30 year old Noctis and a skittish Luna hoping to mend one another in the short time they have. And maybe expand that time to a lifetime, if the Astrals can allow it.
Relationships: Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	If we had been reversed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fuzzi_Fox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuzzi_Fox/gifts).



> I started writing this one months ago and with Noctis's birthday coming along, I decided it was time to get it out. The premise for this was actually an inspiring from an old old prompt that I twisted a little. I haven't read the novel yet, I've been a tad swamped by life. I want nothing but cute fluff for my OTP. I hope you enjoy and that I can bring this one to completion soonish.

There was one thing the crystal hadn’t told him when he’d accepted his fate. Well, there were a thousand things if he was to think about it, including the ten years he’d miss in the life of his friends. But how was that supposed to matter when he was going to give his life for the sake of an entire world? Luna had done it, preaching by example.

Even after ten years of gathering his strength, of wondering if all the fixing of his powers wasn’t fixing him of his humanity too, Noctis only had to think of her to feel his heart ache.

The night was dark and eternal when he woke up in Angelgard’s prison. Somehow, he felt like he was intruding on someone. His clothes were itchy and so was his beard, but a roll of the shoulders and a shake of his head and he was following Umbra outside of this ethereal cage. His body might have ended up here because the crystal deemed it fitting, but he wasn’t going to stay quiet, not when he could finally move again.

He’d stepped into the crystal, his sense of reality growing numb. All he was left with were thoughts. A maelstrom of thoughts to wonder, to question, to doubt, to refute and come up empty-handed. At least, time hadn’t felt real. Now his joints were aching and he wondered if the hunger he felt was because his shell of a body hadn’t consumed any food for the entire time he was away. He didn’t know it was ten years right away. In fact he needed to hear someone tell him so and Talcott ended up with that job.

Seeing Ignis had been a shock, but a good one. His friend and advisor had gotten back to his feet. How it hurt to know his sight would never come back though. He was afraid to depend on him once more, even if it was only for a few hours. He owed him so much more than that. Their handshake as a salute brought him back in time.

 _You don’t want to go back,_ he told himself. _You can’t._

Seeing Prompto helped him feel like the teenager he used to be. Even with the light beard and the muscle mass he’d put on, his best friend was just as loud as usual. He knew he might be forcing it. Of course Prompto was forcing it. But he was glad to feel normal, even for an instant.

Seeing Gladiolus was oddly comforting. He hadn’t realized he missed his bodyguard so much. The last words they’d exchanged had been harsh. He was glad they weren’t going to leave each other on such a note. It might have been selfish, since Gladio had been right to shake him up. But knowing he was proud was like finally gaining the approval of an over-demanding older brother.

Then, they had told him what he wasn’t ready to hear. Ignis had argued with the others about it, _a lot_ from the sound of it. But there was someone Noctis simply had to meet. They could call her on the phone, but Prompto insisted it would be better if they just meet in person. The ride to the campsite where that mysterious person was staying could have been nerve-wrecking if the guys had given him a minute to think. But they all had a ton of things to catch him up on and Noctis wanted to hear everything.

If he wasn’t going to see what would come next for either of them, at least, he was going to do his best to cram every memory he could. But then they stepped out of the truck and both Gladiolus and Prompto started acting awkward.

“It might be shocking, but we owe him that much,” Ignis sighed.

“Guys, what the hell is happening? Who is…?!”

“You wouldn’t believe us if we told you.” Prompto cut him off, pointing at the guard tower.

It looked like a lighthouse from afar and Noctis realized it was much smaller, although the light ablaze on top was just as bright as the moon.

He should have realized where his brain was going. What his heart was doing to him as the guys grew silent and suggested he go in alone. Umbra seemed particularly excited, leading the way up the flight of stairs and while his right knee was starting to seriously ache, Noctis followed, curious and dumbfounded. The laugh welcoming Umbra bursting into the room on the first floor shocked him.

And then he saw her, and every single doubt he’d managed to silence during his crystal stasis came rushing back.

Blond platinum hair, shorter than he remembered, but what did he really remember correctly at this point?

_Luna._

Saying her name out loud might curse them and he wouldn’t do that. He couldn’t. Gods, why, why now?

She looked up at him, surprise and a mix of fear and hope racing across her features as she tried and failed to keep her emotions in check.

“Noctis? Is it really you?”

Something broke in his chest at the very sound of her voice. He remembered her on the radio. Her speaking to the crowd. Words addressed to him through Shiva. But since they were kids, this was the first time she was talking to him. To him and no one else.

_It can’t be real, it can’t be real, Leviathan…_

A shuddering gasp was the first thing out of this throat, Luna gripping at the fabric of her shirt, face falling as she saw his pain and confusion.

“I’m sor…”

“No, Luna, no apologizing, I… How?”

He stepped further into the room, taking notice of a scar on her arm that should not have been there. She looked paler than before, but how was that surprising with no sun around? His Luna should have all the sun. When he blinked, he saw her drifting along the field of sylleblossoms. He could hear the waves crashing.

She offered him a weak smile.

“I’m not sure myself. I woke up in some ruins a few years ago. Prompto and Aranea were running a reconnaissance mission in the vicinity and found me.”

_A few years…? We could have had **years**?!_

He wanted to snap at the crystal, to find Bahamut, and strip them of their armor, but there was no time for that. Luna was here. Luna was…

_Luna is… No past tense anymore. No…_

“The gods really hate me, don’t they?” he tried to laugh at himself.

“Let’s not talk about them,” she pleaded with him, getting to her feet with a grimace.

Noctis blinked, realizing that she was leaning heavily on her right side. Umbra yapped and then he heard the thudding sound of wood against wood. Luna had come back, but there had been a price. She halted in her steps, blushing, but refused to look away from him.

“You’ve grown to be a dashing king and I’m slightly crippled,” she observed, taking her turn at dismissing herself.

Noctis remained where he stood, feeling heavier, almost numb despite the pain raging inside. He was afraid about crossing the space between them. Would he lose his years along with her for the second time? Would he be helpless again? He felt helpless as it was. Even if he could hold her now, even if he could be with her for the first time in years, he still had a destiny to fulfill.

She could sense his unease. Her eyes were sad, the spark that had lit at the first sight of him hiding within their deep blues. She didn’t dare to move further, as though he might run away from her if she spooked him further.

“I knew this might… I had to be selfish just this once,” she defended herself, her voice high-pitched with emotion.

She knew. Of course she knew, Luna had always known the path both of them needed to walk. She had been strong, so much stronger than he’d felt in Altissia. So much stronger than he felt now. And yet she was shedding that strength, letting her tears flow, longing written in the very way she held herself.

 _You’re willing to have me for the shortest time instead of not at all,_ he understood.

He wondered how any air could reach his lungs with how tight his throat was.

“I’d stopped dreaming we could… Luna if this is a dream, I can’t…”

“Would I be missing a foot in your dreams?” she asked him, almost cheeky, taking a fragile step forward.

A part of him was still self-conscious as he took the five steps across the room, his arms opening to gather her close. Instinctively, her palms raised, pushing against his chest as if to keep him at a distance and it hurt but then she was apologizing for it and of course, she’d be skittish, he had no idea what she’d been through, was it while under the empire rule or the eternal night.

“Luna, I don’t know how to…” he admitted,

“It’s okay,” she told him. “I don’t know either. You’re so different from the boy I remember,” she added, sounding sheepish.

His princess, sheepish? He wanted to embrace her even more now if only to protect her from further embarrassment. Might cover his blushing too.

“Oh please, I was a man by the time we met in Altissia,” he said, biting his lips as she paled despite the hint of a smile on her face.

Her palms were lying flat against him, Luna blinking away more tears, Noctis feeling bold as he lifted one hand, drying her eyes with all the delicateness he could muster.

“How many years? I mean since you… Since you woke up?”

“Five or six. I wasn’t quite conscious for the first few months. So I guess we’re at the same age now?”

He chuckled at that, wondering how she could make his heart soar with just a few words. Had the gods decided to mess with their fate to give them a brief sense of connection?

“I would have gotten shaved if I’d known,” he joked.

She laughed at that, rolling her eyes at him, leaning just a tad forward. Not daring to make the first move yet.

“I’m actually shocked Ignis didn’t have you clean up before letting you take those stairs,” she observed.

And that was another shock. Luna knew his friends now. She’d spent time with them. He had so many questions, but were words enough?

“I want to ask where my dashing self went, since you greeted me with a compliment, but that’s pretty silly…”

She shook her head at him, her smile full.

“I don’t mind silly. I’ve wanted…”

_All of you. The Noctis your friends told me about. The Noctis I was writing with._

“Tell me,” he encouraged her.

She flushed at that, looking down, her nervousness showing as she tried to fix the few wrinkles in his shirt.

“Black on black,” she mused. “How dark can my dark prince get?”

“Okay, you need to stop being cute. I already love you too much.”

Her eyes rose once more, meeting his, her cheeks flushed, and he felt her gasp against his neck, and it was almost unbearable… He wanted to lift her up and scream and laugh and cry and pull her closer, but he was too terrified of pushing her around.

If there had been ten years of night, surely Eos could go on with a couple more days?

“I love you too,” came her answer, effectively taking the air away from his lungs.

“Oh Luna… I’ve been…”

His voice broke, as all the ache and loss came back to him. Was he going to inflict this on her? How could he even…?

_She loves you. She loves you, even if you must look like a stranger, even if it’s been years, even if you didn’t save her when all she wanted was time with you._

He bent his neck, leaning forward, his forehead meeting hers, the accumulated pain too strong as they held on each other, taking in the sense of being this close. Of being together for the first time in so long.

“I missed you…” they whispered at once, their eyes blinking open in shock, their noses brushing at the sudden motion.

He felt her tense, even though it was slight, even though she grounded herself in place, her soft breath reaching him.

“Is this…?” he started asking her.

Her hands gripped onto his jacket, holding him where he was.

“Please…” she pleaded.

“Please?” he teased her.

He wanted her to relax. Wanted to give his heart a chance to find a normal beat once more, but she shifted in just the right way for their lips to brush, trembling with hesitation and the impatience she couldn’t hide anymore.

She’d been pushed around and mistreated and… also killed. Even with real friends, she was quite skittish. But she’d dreamed of him for as long as she could remember. She’d waited for him. Hoped for him. Despaired as her hope was slowly eaten away by time and her failing flesh. Then Ardyn had struck and she’d known that it wasn’t meant to be.

Noctis didn’t have her beg, deepening the touch, unsure where he found the nerves. He might look like a King, he might be physically thirty, his heart had always belonged to her. And yet, their first kiss felt just right. Despite the urging panic, the years they needed to make up for, the fact his destiny was waiting to claim his life…

She was in his arms now, soft and pure, melting his defenses, allowing him to feel alive for the first time since…

“Fuck, Luna, I…”

“Noct, you use those kind of words?!”

She sounded taken aback now and he simply smiled at her, that tender smile she’d never seen on him. He should feel weighted down by the temporariness of their reunion. Instead, he was at peace.

“You do things to me. And I do curse, nothing near what Gladio does, but I might not be the perfect King you thought I was.”

She seemed ready to pull away, but he kissed her answer silent, sighing with pure content as she pulled him even closer.

“I love you,” he told her as they looked for their breath.

“Show me, Noct,” she asked.

And he wanted to object. To sit down and talk and maybe snuggle, but he also wanted more.

“How am I supposed to be gallant when you sound like that?”

“Are you insinuating that I’m a temptress?”

“I… Is it wrong to admit I’m very tempted?” Noctis asked her, gently cupping her face.

Luna held his hand to her, relishing his very touch. It felt warm and somehow rough because apparently the crystal wasn’t nice enough to remove callouses from using swords and an armiger all the time.

“Come with me?”

She worried her lower lip, looking somewhat ashamed of herself and Noctis poured all the love he felt for her through his gaze, hoping it would help her realize she could do nothing wrong in his eyes.

Her bed was a small thing, which meant lying next to one another and cuddling. Umbra had gone exploring, slipping away in another room, and Noctis had a fleeting thought about Pryna, wondering if the white dog had also come back. Asking it to Luna seemed like too much of a painful question right now, so instead, he lifted her in his arms, fighting against words he wanted to speak that threatened to mix together.

“Luna, Luna, Luna…”

She blushed, bracing herself against him, overwhelmed but also too stupidly happy to finally know just how much he’d longed to be with her.

“I’m here. I’m here and I swear, I won’t be going anywhere.”

The need to make sure they were really next to one another got stronger, Noctis pulling her into another kiss, taking the last few steps to her bed and making sure he would cushion the drop, having her laying on top of him as he sat/crashed down on the mattress. Her squeal of surprise was adorable, and so was her blush as they pulled apart.

“I do believe I want to ravish you, Luna,” he confessed.

“Oh… Hopefully, you won’t be disappointed.”

“Luna, don’t say things like that. I want the real you, not a dream or some picture perfect… If it’s about your leg or…”

“I think I need to be dizzied with more kisses to reach that talk,” she whispered, her hands brushing against his collar.

“Come here, my princess. Or should I call you my queen?”

She blinked at that, her smile uneasy for it reminded her of the wedding they had been denied.

“I’m not…” she started, only to feel his hands grasping at her waist even tighter.

“I’ve been yours for so long already, if I’m King, you are Queen,” he told her.

“I’ll take it, then, but only for you. My Noctis. You’re too sweet for my poor heart.”

And she held back on other words, words that would beg him to be just a tad rougher. So that the memories they would make couldn’t turn bittersweet. But she shouldn’t think of the future she would have to face without him. She should do everything in her power to hold him to the present, since she knew the cross he was supposed to bear was weighing heavily on his mind. It had been written all over his face when he recognized her earlier. How much he needed to see her. To have time with her. And his regrets for not waking up sooner if it was to find her alive.

 _I want to be selfish. I want to be so selfish, it burns,_ she thought bitterly, biting back on it to follow the gentle tug of his hands and the embrace of his arms.

Instead of asking for anything, she stole his lips, gaining more confidence as his nasal sigh turned into a moan. He was making her feel so good just by being here next to her, but his hands on her were better than her every dream. She had dreamed of this. Of him against her. Of bliss and of finally feeling at home.

As they parted for air after too many kisses to keep count, Noctis realized how lost he felt. He wanted to pull at her clothes and actually ravish her, even though he doubted he could do it properly. He was such a bundle of nerves.

His hands closed on her waist as she held on to his shirt, their hair mixing while their foreheads brushed.

“I want to talk with you with both words and my hands but I don’t know where to start,” he confessed.

“Noctis, there’s no need for you to rush out in a matter of hours. I said I was being selfish. I intend to keep you here for at least a couple of days. Maybe even weeks. You’ll give me weeks?” she asked him, an adorable blush flushing her neck and cheeks.

“We’ll make it weeks, there’s no way I can… What matters is right now, Luna. What matters is you, your heart, your smile, your sweet lips and…”

Her flustered gasp surprised him and the feeling growing inside of him, swelling, well, _that_ wasn’t surprising, but he was afraid it could scare her. He wanted to lean into her, to shift around, to get closer to her than clothes allowed, so he could taste that sense of connection he’d only been allowed to imagine.

“Noct, I’m…”

_Overwhelmed._

But she didn’t want him to stop either. They had exchanged some pretty spicy things in their journal at some points. She wasn’t sure she wanted to hear him say it out loud, since handling what his voice was doing to her right now was already asking a lot out of her. His hands dug into her flesh possessively, closing on her hips and she couldn’t help her instant reaction despite how much she wanted to have his hands all over her.

“You’re tensing up, Luna,” he sighed.

“I’m not used to tenderness.”

She bit on her lower lip as soon as the words were out, but she couldn’t help being honest, not when she’d finally been allowed to be herself around his friends and Aranea for the past few years. She was getting used to trusting people. To be human instead of an Oracle. Her magic had left her, otherwise, she would have been able to keep some light up in the sky outside of the few stars peeking through the clouds, but dying and coming back had a price.

“Oh Luna, you’d better brace yourself then. Unless I shouldn’t be this soft?”

“I’m not going to dictate how you should be…” she protested.

“Why not? I want you to relax and feel good. You’ve had time to think about our reunion, while all I had were dreams I barely dared to…”

She caressed the side of his face at that, relishing the sigh of relief he made at her gesture.

“Which only proves how unfair it would be if I…”

She fell silent as Noctis took hold of her wrist and kissed the inside of her palm.

“Let me be selfish too and ask if you were thinking about me.”

Luna couldn’t believe she was getting redder, but her face felt warm and she shifted around, only to have Noctis following her suit, a playful smile on his face. She could almost see the boyish man she’d fought for in Altissia.

“Of course I was! Every single day since I woke up, I’ve been…!”

She halted, embarrassment creeping up at the fact she admitted to daydreaming about it.

“Why are you blushing over it? I have more questions to ask. Surely you’ve made a couple scenarios for the time we’d first meet. Did any of them resembled this?”

She lifted a brow at him, her lips pursing playfully. He wanted to kiss her, but instead, he stroked her hair, his hand traveling down to her neck, his nails gently grazing her skin into a shiver.

“Any scenario involving us in a bed?”

“A few might have… included a bed?” she managed to say while keeping her eyes looking straight at his.

Noctis smirked at that, suspecting _a few_ meant a lot.

“Any favorite plan among those?”

“You can’t be serious, Noct, I’m not going to ask you to do one specific thing or another just so I can relax more, that wouldn’t feel natural.”

“What is natural in our life? A freaking crystal sent me here. And I’m very inexperienced and lost right now to be honest, I could use pointers.”

The sheepish look on his face was too endearing, her hands pulling on his shirt till their lips met, Luna finding the nerve to actually nimble on his lower lip as her despaired lust shifted into more than she could handle.

“I won’t break, so you don’t need…” she tried to tell him, heaving a sigh as he pulled her closer, his hands feeling heavier despite remaining on her back and thigh.

“I have a lot of lonely nights to catch up on, you can ask me anything.”

She giggled as he punctuated his words with kisses below her ear and along her neck, tickled and flustered and also very, very warmly bothered.

“I might… First, promise you won’t make fun of me!” she asked him, pulling away firmly enough to have his full attention. Noctis nodded to comply and she went on, “I’d like to see you… Taking off those kingly clothes.”

Noctis had imagined a few scenarios of his own, but he blinked at that, taken aback. She was the one getting naked first in most of them, but of course, if his mind worked that way, why wouldn’t hers do that same?

“All my clothes?” he asked, instantly hating the self-doubt sneaking into his voice.

But he doubted his muscles had grown during the crystal sleep and she had seen Gladio without his shirt, there was no doubt to be had about it. Luna trudged on despite her own shyness.

“Yes, but one by one. Then maybe I’ll… feel less embarrassed about needing to take off a wood prosthetic.”

His heart clenched at that. He should have been there for her to prevent this from even happening, and anything that would help her feel more comfortable he was willing to do.

“I can definitely strip for my princess,” he told her, his voice hoarse when he’d wished for it to be husky.

He kissed her another time to gather his courage, parting from her to have a look around the room. He had no idea how to do this and almost wished he’d listened more attentively to Gladio’s gloating about his bedroom exploits. With a sigh, he decided to get rid of the worst part of his attire, the brace around his knee. The clicking was anything but sexy, but maybe it would remind Luna that if she considered herself as a cripple, he wasn’t that far behind her. He dropped the brace by the side of the bed, Luna taking it as her cue to remove her own prosthetic. She balanced herself on one side to put it neatly next to the brace, Noctis swallowing as he realized how much of her leg had to be gone for this thing to be this…

Even her knee had to be gone. And she’d faced that on her own.

“Don’t turn somber, I don’t want to break the mood, but I’m certain it would be more awkward with that thing on…” she tried to defend herself.

“I’m sorry, Luna. I’m just… processing a lot of things at once.”

“You should focus on how happy I am. I get to see you.”

He smiled, barely holding back a chuckle and a blush as he voiced his funny thought.

“And you _can’t wait_ to see me naked.”

“I’ve waited years!” she defended herself, her cheeks flushing.

Who would have thought the Oracle could be like that? Noctis undid the golden clasp of his jacket, letting it drop off his shoulders and down to the floor. He managed to get rid of his shoes without bending over, hesitating on the next step.

“You want to take an active part in this?” he suggested.

His unease was so clear, Luna couldn’t help her teasing smile and shook her head no, biting no her lower lip to hold down on a tiny giggle.

“If you’re too close, I won’t get to see everything,” she said.

_Damn._

“I don’t know how that’s going to sound,” he admitted, getting up and undoing his belt, taking it off with a single gesture that was a bit jerkier than he’d intended. Seeing Luna jumping and blushing made him warm everywhere. “Do you… have more interest in the back or the front?”

He was trying to figure out if there was a way to impress her more or not, and he did like to see her flushing, despite how much he had to be blushing himself. How she kept a straight face as she answered him with a “Tough question” was beyond him.

She was eyeing him up and down now, her stare heavy, but also gentle.

“You can get rid of your socks right now, this way we’ll focus on… everything else.”

“You know, I’m not that…”

“Shhhh. Go on now. Before I lose my nerves and hide my face in a pillow.”

Noctis heaved a deep sigh, undoing the first few buttons of his dark shirt, running a nervous hand through his hair. Even when he had to face a crowd for one of the royal celebrations, he hadn’t felt that put on the spot.

“I love you, Noct,” Luna reminded him.

He smiled at her, pushing his shoulders backward to stand at his tallest.

“Can I talk to you while…? This feels so weird.”

“I… Maybe I can encourage you?” She took off her light jacket, revealing the fact her top was sleeveless. “And of course you can talk to me.”

Noctis realized he didn’t have a lot of inspiration as to what to tell her. And then one idea struck.

“Be straight with me, Luna. Does that attempt of a beard look any good?”

The way she bit her lip was adorable, but made him certain the beard needed to go. And hopefully, he could pull it off with style. His fingertips lit on fire, cleanly shaving away the few stray hairs, his confidence jumping a few notches at the way she blinked at him with pure surprise. His waistcoat came off next, Noctis giving a tug to his undershirt’s buttons to find they were giving way easily. He rolled his shoulders and then his hips, keeping his eyes on her. It felt like she couldn’t blink for fear of missing anything and it took away some of his self-awareness.

Getting his pants off then felt like the way to go, since drawing her attention to different areas helped his nerves. He couldn’t remember a time where he’d felt this self-conscious, but he still managed to step out of the pants without tripping himself. Luna’s eyes were encouraging and she reached behind her back, unclasping her top to reveal her bare chest. Noctis wished he could touch her even more, flinging his shirt off and kneeling on the bed, Luna struggling to shift over to him. Without the wooden prosthetic, she had less balance, Noctis reaching for her, his eyes kind and loving, his hands warm and soft.

“I said all your clothes,” she observed, smiling at him through her blush.

“Surely my boxers can wait,” he teased her. “Gladio must have talked about my scrawny ass at some point.”

Luna retorted by cupping his buttock, her boldness earning herself a gasp.

“Doesn’t feel scrawny to me.”

“Damn, let me feel you…”

He kissed her collarbone, his hands cupping her own ass, Luna barely holding back on jumping in surprise, her free hand hitting his chest in reflex.

“Sorry!” they both said, the awkwardness rushing back.

“No, I’m sorry,” Luna insisted. “I want you to touch me. And I don’t want to be treated like I’m made out of glass.”

“Give me pointers,” he pleaded. “I don’t want to scare you.”

“I’m not scared. I’m just a jumpy thing. And _I_ feel scrawny,” she added, looking down at herself.

“Luna, you feel soft. What don’t you like about you? Show me,” he offered, shifting backward to give her his hands.

“I…”

“I love you. I want you to know how perfect you are to me. And this can be my payback for the striptease, right?”

“O…okay. Well, you must already… I’m a sack of bones basically.”

“What? Where?!” he asked her, staring at her perky breasts, the curve of her hips and the pale skin of her stomach.

“My ribs. You can feel them if you…” She guided his hands to her sides, shocked by how warm his palms felt against her skin.

Noctis wriggled his fingers to test whether she was ticklish, smiling as she instantly squirmed.

“You didn’t forget, damn you,” she laughed.

“I wouldn’t forget a thing. What else?”

Worrying her lower lip, she grabbed his wrists to guide his hands higher, hoping the blushing was not reaching down to her neck.

“I know I’m small,” she said sheepishly.

“Luna, you’re beautiful. And your breasts are just the perfect size for my hands.”

“How is it I want to hide myself even more now?”

“Please don’t. Or hide in my arms.”

“Oh Noct… I’ve been… Can I have more kisses?”

“You don’t have to ask.” He whispered, leaning over to steal her lips. It was getting familiar, their nose brushing as they shifted their heads to follow the dance of their mouths. “You can touch me some more, Luna. And you can be how you want to be with me.”

Her gasp sounded like a sob and he tried to pull away, but she held him where he was, pressing herself to him as best as she could, her hand in his hair, her nails grazing his scalp in the urgency of her need.

“I don’t wanna cry right now. I wish I was less… broken.”

“You’re not broken. You’re _alive_ , Luna, do you have any idea how…?”

His voice cracked, his hands holding her face now. She cupped his own face, giving the lightest shake of the head.

“Yes. I was alive in this world knowing _you_ weren’t there for years. And I knew you’d be back, but…”

“No, Luna, let’s not… I’ll stay as long as you want…”

The promise burned his lips and she hated herself for leading him down that path. She _knew_ how hard it was to tell your loved ones you needed to die in order to save the world.

“You’re right Noct, I should focus on what we have now,” she sighed, rubbing at her eyes. “Lay down with me. Help me forget everything that isn’t right now.”

He let out a shuddered breath at that, unsure he could hold up his end of that bargain, but willing to try his best.

“Look at me, Luna. Hold on to me, okay?”

He laid her down, sneaking one arm under her shoulders so he could lie as close to her as possible, giving her brow a kiss, then her cheek, running his thumb along her side and the curve of her hip. Her hands started exploring him, tentatively grazing his back and torso, finding the scars marring his skin. She couldn’t believe how many there were. She wished she could erase them all with her magic, but alas.

The tender touches were so very warm, their kisses turning slower, almost lazy. She wanted to feel every millimeter of his lips, he wanted to find where her goosebumps turned into shivers.

“Are you feeling good? Not cold anywhere?” he asked her, blinking through the haze to meet her eyes.

Her smile held his whole heart.

“You’re with me Noct. I feel amazing.”

“I don’t think a word is enough for how happy I am to have you in my arms after all this time…” he confessed.

The night was theirs, thankfully, and neither of them wanted to sleep, there was no way they’d miss a second of being together.

To be continued…

**Author's Note:**

> The poor pair, I will never let them be together without at least a hint of angst, and right now they have a damocles sword above their head. Hang in there Noctis! And dare be selfish Luna. Feedback is always welcome. ^w^


End file.
